Of Flames & Gunpowder
by Watanabe Maya
Summary: 50 Moments; 50 Glimpses. Welcome to the world of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. One-sentence fic. R & R!


Hey guys, welcome to my new obsession! -) This is my first attempt at FMA and onesentence fics. This is the Epsilon set from 1sentenceorder at livejournal. I'm not part of the contest, and I only just borrowed this set- so I thank them from the bottom of my heart. I've only seen the second season of the anime, so please don't expect too much from me. It took me around five days to work on this...but I'm quite proud of the result. Happy reading, and please R & R! :D

Oh and thanks to Whaddapack and Ritoruraita for proofreading/beta-ing. :D

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters do not belong to me. I don't own the image cover uploaded either. Full credits go to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>#1 - Young<strong>

The first time he met her was when they were both kids, but even then, a young love had already begun to stir from within his heart.

**#2 - Learn**

She could never grasp the concepts of alchemy...but with him by her side, she decided that she didn't need to.

**#3 - Vision**

"No, Sir...I think it's a wonderful dream," she says wistfully, as she had always believed in his vision of bringing about peace to all of Amestris.

**#4 - Soul**

Hawkeye swears to follow Mustang even to the deepest depths of hell, pledging her soul and allegiance all to him.

**#5 - Book**

As Riza snaps her book shut, Roy hears a muffled sniffle from the said Lieutenant..."Hawkeye? Have you been crying?" he attempts to comfort her, baffled; _who would've thought that she was the type to cry over romance novels?_

**#6 - Naked**

She slowly unbuttons her collared white blouse and unzips the uppermost portion of her high-waist skirt, revealing a tattoo on her back- a mark bearing the truths and secrets behind the power of the Flame Alchemist.

**#7 - Thousand**

Even on the battlefield, amidst the sea of a thousand soldiers, he would see her- _and only her._

**#8 - Hunger**

Sometimes, when his gaze on her lasts longer than expected, his eyes transfixing themselves on nothing else but her lithe, elegant frame; he feels an insatiable hunger consume his very being- a craving to feel her touch once again.

**#9 - Gentle**

Although she was notorious for her sniping skills, the Colonel always found her hands gentle as she cared for him.

**#10 - Blur**

A tear escapes him, trickling down his cheek as raises his head from his best friend's grave to face the sky, only to be greeted by a blur of blue and white hues and a faint outline of what seems to be the setting sun; he mutters softly- but loud enough for her to hear, _"Ah look, Chuui...it's raining."_

**#11 - History**

The memories of Ishval haunted him- his dreams had forever been plagued by the lives he had so selfishly stolen and the idea of the monster he had become, but as he looks back at things ten years later, he realizes that he doesn't regret it...after all, _it was what led him back to her._

**#12 - Wash**

He handed her his coat as they stood under the rain - not wanting her to catch a cold - as they let the gentle pitter-patter of its droplets wash over them while they waited for the target to make the next move.

**#13 - Motion**

As Mustang charged to battle Scar, Hawkeye rushed to his side and, in one swift motion, knocked him aside in order to face the enemy at hand by herself; mentally noting that the Colonel was, indeed, useless in the rain.

**#14 - Drive**

Roy turns away irritatedly as Riza interrupts their conversation from the driver's seat, attention focused both on the road and the course of their discussion, "Well Ed, there's a reason as to why I do the driving...and _not_ the Colonel."

**#15 - Cool**

"Chuui? Chuui...? Riza, are you alright? You're burning up," said the Colonel as he pressed a cool hand to her forehead, having noticed that his usually-alert Lieutenant wasn't responding after he called her name out for the fiftieth time that day.

**#16 - Mad **

And she shoots at Lust frantically; her mind overridden with thoughts of anger and frustration- she curses the homunculus for killing Roy, but she's twice as mad at herself for not being able to protect him sooner.

**#17 - Ghost**

"R-Roy," she manages weakly, clutching a pillow to her chest in an attempt to make up for his absence; his ghost stands in the corner of the room, watching her with a pained look in his eyes.

**#18 - Wall**

Not even the thickest, tallest, and sturdiest of walls could ever keep them apart.

**#19 - Picture**

She clutches the frame of her family picture, bringing it close to her chest- the sight of being together with both Roy and her Father warms her heart deeply.

**#20 - Torn**

Whenever she spots him hanging out with yet another seductive woman he randomly picked up somewhere along the street, she feels her heart tear into two as she thinks, "_Why is it that I'm just not good enough?"_

**#21 - Wait**

At times, Riza can't help but wonder how long it'll take for the Colonel to ever realize her true feelings...but a part of her- that childish, naive, hopeful side of her- tells her to wait for him just a little bit longer.

**#22 - Never**

"Listen Riza," Roy cooes gently, cupping her face in his hands, "I have never, _as in never_, thought that you were worthless...so do me a favour and believe in yourself a little more, won't you?"

**#23 - Change**

Shortly after meeting the young girl in Resembool, Riza Hawkeye decided to grow her hair out long; leading to pleasant results when her superior, Col. Roy Mustang, commented that she looked _nice_ – not that she looked bad in the past of course- and said he'd like for her to keep it that way.

**#24 - Sing **

When Riza is caught singing in the midst of filing their paperwork, Roy can't help but chuckle at her cute attempt in reaching a high note despite the fact that she was absolutely tone-deaf.

**#25 - Command**

"With all due respect Sir, just finish your paperwork or I swear I _will _shoot you."

**#26 - Attention**

Hawkeye can do nothing but roll her eyes and raise a hand to her head whenever she hears the Colonel mention the _urgent _need to establish a miniskirt policy in the military.

**#27 - Bother**

It bothered Roy to see Black Hayate cuddled up so close to his Lieutenant; it almost made him feel jealous.

**#28 - Sudden**

As Riza lectures the Colonel for putting his duties off once again, her words are put to an abrupt stop when she suddenly feels his lips press gently onto hers.

**#29 - Wrong**

The rulebook clearly states, under the section of Fraternization laws, that what they were doing was wrong; it was against the uniformity of the military code, was punishable by authority with the highest of sanctions, and put both their positions and lives on the line...but none of that really mattered anymore.

**#30 - God**

As Gluttony held her in his firm grip, bringing her close to his mouth to satisfy his hunger, Riza could only pray, "_Oh God, if you can only hear me...please, keep him safe now that I won't be around._"

**#31 - Now**

"Shh, it's alright," Riza hums a soft tune as she hugs him tightly, "shh, it's alright; that was just a nightmare, Roy...you're safe now."

**#32 - Fortune**

Seeing Hawkeye work so hard for the lone sake of his wellbeing- both in and out of the office- makes Roy question himself : what he has ever done to deserve such loyalty and kindness...more so, _what has he ever done to deserve her?_

**#33 - Harm**

He watched her fondly- taking deep, even breaths; dozing peacefully, slumped over a desk piled with hundreds of work papers - and it didn't take long for him to realize that he wouldn't hesitate to burn anyone who would even _think_ of harming his dear Lieutenant.

**#34 - King**

"You'll make a great Fuhrer someday, Sir...I'm sure of it."

**#35 - Last**

She points her gun at him shakily, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she confessed her final will, "I have no intention of living such a carefree, happy life all alone; when this battle is all over, I will leave this world together with the corpse of the Flame Alchemist."

**#36 - Stop**

She lay on the floor, helpless and gasping for breath; all she could do was look at him- her eyes pleading for him to just stop and wait for help to arrive, her mind praying he would notice her signal.

**#37 - Safe**

Despite the alarming amount of enemies surrounding them and the blood gushing from the wounds that scarred her weak frame, the warmth that Roy gave, as he held her close in his arms, made Riza feel safe.

**#38 - Eye**

The moment she discovered that the Colonel was cursed as punishment for attempting human transmutation, she didn't think twice about offering her own eyes in trade for reclaiming his sight.

**#39 - Shadow**

She liked to think of herself as Roy's shadow; a silent protector, always remaining by his side.

**#40 - Power**

Many who knew the two would think that she was his lifeline, and in a way they were right; she was the solitary source of his power and strength, always there to keep him together...but she was also his weakness- her loss would inevitably equal his greatest downfall.

**#41 - Fool**

When Roy questions his friends as to the strange feeling of euphoria he always seemed to get around Hawkeye, Havoc calls him a fool for not noticing sooner.

**#42 - Need**

Stumbling upon his words, Roy timidly confesses, "I may not be the most intelligent, the most hardworking, or the best guy out there for y – ah wait no, that's not it – what I'm trying to say is, I-...that I-...is that I need you, Riza Hawkeye; please, will you marry me?"

**#43 - Believe**

As a child, Riza had always believed in the red string of fate- to the point that she had insisted on following Roy around with a red piece of yarn wrapped around their pinky fingers; having grown up, twenty years later..._she still did._

**#44 - One**

Flowers in hand, she kneels down to the cemented grave as she whispers, _"Dad, I think I've found the one."_

**#45 - Precious**

Both turn to face their most precious person, tightly pressing their lips against each other as they heard the cue words, _"You may now kiss the bride."_

**#46 - Hold**

She smiles at him weakly as they wheel her down into the emergency room; he holds her hand reassuringly- praying, at the back of his mind, that both she and the baby will be safe.

**#47 - Child**

Riza smiled warmly at the sight of their newborn son, ecstatic about the fact that he looked just like his father as a child.

**#48 - Hide**

Roy presses a finger to his son's lips, stifling his giggles as they both hid under the table; Riza, on the hand, circles the house, calling them for dinner.

**#49 - Time**

She treasured the time they spent together – every minute, second, and moment without him was considered a waste.

**#50 - Goodbye**

Tears fall from her eyes as she bids him goodbye, but he smiles at her gently and promises it won't be their last.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for taking time to read this, I really hope you liked it!<p>

Won't you please leave a review for me? It would definitely make my day. :)


End file.
